Operational systems such as assembly lines are frequently tested and/or monitored in order to determine whether assembly operations are being performed within specified limits. The assembly operation that is being monitored and/or tested can be the attachment of a component or components onto a machine, the painting or coating of a component and/or machine, the welding of a component or a component onto a machine and the like. Most types of monitoring and/or testing of such an operational system attempt to measure a parameter that is indicative of the performance that has been performed by a tool used in the assembly operation and then compare the measured value of the parameter with a predefined specification limit or limits.
It is not uncommon for such a monitoring or testing system to measure a given parameter and then manually store the measured value onto a sheet of paper, computer spreadsheet and the like. Thereafter, the values in the form of data are analyzed and/or compared to a desirable value or set of criterion limits in order to determine if the assembly operation is being performed properly. However, such types of systems can result in trends and abnormalities occurring within the assembly operation that are difficult to audit and/or notice. Therefore, an improved quality control system and method that measures at least one parameter of an assembly operation that is indicative of a tool performing said operation, stores data related to the measurements, analyzes the data and then notifies an individual or individuals if attention is needed would be desirable.